Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a copying machine, and a printer employed in a copying machine.
Related Art
There is known a copying machine having a scanner, a storage, a printer and capable of executing a so-called sort-copying function. The sort-copying function is known as a function to scan an original document having multiple sheets to generate image data, and print multiple copies of the original document, copy by copy, based on the image data output by the scanner.
Typically, when the sort-copying is executed in such a copying machine, image data representing images of multiple pages of the original document output by the scanner is once stored in the storage. Then, the printer retrieves the image data stored in the storage, from the first page to the last page, to print one entire copy of the original document. After the first copy of the original document is printed, the printer retrieves the image data again, from the first page to the last page of the original document, and print another copy of the original document. In such a way, by repeating retrieval of the image data and printing one copy of the original document based on the retrieved image data, a desired number of copies of the original document are printed.